


Loosen your Tongue and Swallow Your Fears

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Canon Non-Binary Character, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Monster Dust (Undertale), No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Not Beta Read, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Talking, Toriel (mentioned) - Freeform, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Undyne (mentioned) - Freeform, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Violence, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: “Then… You decided dust was a good souvenir.”Frisk felt very cold at that moment. Sans picked up on it immediately.“Don’t like when I bring that up, huh?” He tilted his head, his eyes blank. “Imagine having to be on the other end of the knife point.”Even after all these years, the murderous path Frisk had failed to finish went unspoken between the human and skeleton monster. Seven years later Frisk has had enough and decides to lay the past to rest.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Loosen your Tongue and Swallow Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale fic. Five years too late, huh? I’m literally so tired and I have no beta reader and I forgot how to do past and present terms in writing so it’s all over the place. Haha, Oops.

Frisk laid halfway onto the couch, their eyes focused mainly on the TV that was in front of them, though they shifted their eyes to the skeleton brothers on occasion. Sans, like always, said something to upset Papyrus, and, as always, Papyrus was fuming in his typical manner. They bickered back and forth, Sans having used the occasional recycled pun the teen had heard time and time again, and Papyrus portrayed annoyance until he would eventually storm away like every other time.

Frisk hadn’t found themselves as amused as usual, as much as they wished they were.

The teen would always come over when feeling down. It wasn’t unusual to visit, of course. Sans and Papyrus had always known the right things to do or say to have put a smile on their face, but today however, it wasn't enough. Everything having happened plagued their head after what others would assume to be a small dispute between themself and the older monster.

So there Frisk sat, watching reruns of terrible comedy shows on TV, still in their funk.

Sans seemed to notice. He always had a knack for it, but he was never one to bring attention to it, he would just attempt to be funnier than usual.

Eventually, like Frisk predicted, Papyrus stormed off, and given the time of night, it probably would be for the last time. Papyrus muttered something about the spare room to Frisk before ascending the stairs and disappearing into his own space. Sans however, kept his amused grin on his face as he crossed into the living room. Frisk tried a smile, but it fell before it could really leave an affect. 

Before Sans could speak, Frisk turned down the television to a much lower volume.

“Hey, kid.” Sans started, his eye lights remaining bright. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just watching the trash they have on TV.” 

Sans let out a small huff of laughter.

“You know, humans complain a lot about what entertainment up here has to offer. I’m sure if they had to watch Mettaton report on the weather of the Underground six times a day they’d be changing their tune real quick.” 

Sans eventually took a seat on the couch a few spaces away from Frisk, who eventually returned the volume of the TV.

The show they were watching was simple. A show about an aloof man trying to find the love of his life while having banters with his less than diverse group of friends. 

Sans didn’t really seem involved, so they mostly sat in silence up until a certain climax of the episode. The monster seemed to shift uncomfortably. 

“You know… I feel like the shows up here focus a lot on this whole chasing routine.” 

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked in a genuine curiosity.

“I mean… They’re always after something. Money, love, some addiction-“ Sans rested his face against the palm of his hand. “It’s kinda repetitive.” 

“Isn’t that what life is?” Frisk wondered openly. “I think we’re all chasing after something.” They finished earnestly.

“I mean, yeah… I don’t know. It’s a dumb thing to point out but I don’t know why it’s always the same things they go after.” Sans ended.

Frisk tilted their head in a slight confusion. Wouldn’t it make sense to always be after something? What are you meant to do with time other than focus on what’s next?

The teen knew the answer, however. Sans wasn’t exactly hard to read to them, even if he was to others.

“I feel like you settle quite easily.” Frisk finally said, almost regrettably.

“Huh. I mean... I guess.” He chuckled. “Can't blame me too much though, right?” Sans asked with a wink. 

Frisk didn’t find it nearly as funny as the skeleton did.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air when Frisk eventually changed the channel.

They felt as if they should say something, but they didn’t. Frisk knew Sans most likely wouldn’t speak first, but there was always hope he would break the tension with a horrible pun.

He didn’t however, so it held onto them both.

They sat in their silence for an hour, the clock ticking away to the time Toriel demanded the child be to bed. Sans didn’t care about that, of course. 

_“You’re sixteen, kid. As long as you don’t burn the house down while you spend the night over I don’t care much about what you do.”_

Frisk sighed openly, finally having enough.

“We’ve been distant, lately,” 

“Mhm.” Was Sans only reply. 

“I know you don’t care much for confrontation. Especially now…” Frisk felt the slightest twitch of their fingers over the remote. “But I think there’s something you aren’t telling me.” 

Sans seemed to mull over their words for a moment, but ultimately said nothing once more.

“It’s about what happened a few weeks ago, isn’t it?” 

Even in his silence, Frisk noticed the clench of his bony hands against the sofa.

A few weeks ago was the celebration of the freedom of monster kind. It was a small celebration in Toriel's home. They preferred it that way. The parades were nice and all, but family always mattered more in the end. Sans didn’t seem as invested as everyone else, however. It didn’t take long for the younger human to ask him about it. He always got like that around that time of year. He hated celebrating his freedom, it seemed.

_“Sans…” Frisk had called as they approached the corner the short skeleton had resided in._

_“Oh- uh- yeah kid?”_

_Frisk had shuffled nervously. “Are you… Alright?”_

_Sans waved them off easily with a flick of his hand. “Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_Frisk had deepened their frown. “You’re doing that thing again… Where you avoid everyone.”_

_Sans' smile had dropped for a moment only to fall back into place. “Nah. Just don’t want to be in the crowd right now.” His face had become amused. “Hey kid, why couldn’t the skeleton go to the party?” Sans didn’t even wait before he started the punchline. “-because he had-“_

_“-No-body to go with. Yes I know. You tell that one every year.”_

_“Huh. Guess I’m running out of jokes.” He had chuckled._

_Frisk hadn’t been ready to move on and let go so easily, so they had gone with a blunter route. “Sans…” Frisk had started again, determined to test their theory. “Is this about the rese-“_

_Sans' eyes glowed a bright blue, stopping them both from speaking._

_“Don’t.” He had said, his voice echoing a warning “Not today, kid.”_

_Sans troubled features had molded back into a smile, one much more forced than usual._

_“I’m fine, Frisk, just go enjoy the party.”_

Begrudgingly, Frisk had stepped away then, finding they had nothing left to say. Frisk wasn’t able to let that entire instance go, however, especially since it felt more prevalent in that moment. 

Finally, having had enough, Frisk clicked off the TV and stood, much to the monster's confusion, and only walked a few spaces until they faced in front of Sans.

“Uh…” 

“We aren’t avoiding this anymore.” Frisk said, finally putting their foot down. “We are going to talk.” 

Sans looked almost amused, annoyingly so. 

“Yeah? About what? About your stupid question at the little get together?” Sans held a tight stare. “I already told you I was good. Thought we moved past that one.” 

“No.” Frisk solidified. “We haven’t.” 

“Welp.” He shrugged. “I fail to see that as my problem.” 

Before Frisk could say anything else, Sans was on his feet, heading towards the stairs. Frisk, in a moment of desperation lunged forward and grabbed his jacket.

“I’m tired of you running away from this! It’s been seven years!”

Sans said nothing at first, the room filling with a quiet laugh.

“It’s been longer than that and you know it…” 

Sans yanked away with a hard pull, not looking back as he walked up the stairs.

“Sans…” 

“Keep this up kid, and it’s gonna be a long weekend…”

And before Frisk knew it, they were alone in the living room, the only noise now was the quiet chirp of crickets outside the window. 

The next day went over smoother than Frisk could have anticipated. Papyrus had the day off but Sans left early in the morning for work. Frisk spent some of the day doing school work and the rest hanging out with the taller skeleton. They did puzzles, watched MTTV, and cooked dinner. Sans walked in tens minutes before everything was plated, an exhausted look in his eyes. 

“Brother! Stop playing with your food!” Papyrus said with his usual bellowing voice, already halfway finished with his own plate. “It’s a bad example to the human!” 

“Eh, come on, Paps, I’m pretty sure Frisk is old enough now to know that I’m no role model.” He said with a sly wink.

“Still- I find myself with concern! You’ve hardly touched your spaghetti!” Papyrus observed out loud.

“Yeah, just not hungry, I guess. Can't get _pasta-_ it” 

Frisk watched as Papyrus lowered his skull to his gloved hands. “Sans… You just got home- can we go one night with peace?” 

“Sorry, Paps, I’m just feeling extra _saucy_ today.” 

Papyrus stood without another word, walking to the kitchen and cleaning his plate. Sans entertained expression remained.

“How was work?” Frisk tried carefully after a few moments. 

“It was okay, I guess. Same old same old.” 

That was as far as the conversation went. Sans retired to his room several hours early, leaving Frisk alone once again with the younger skeleton.

After Frisk helped clean the kitchen, they both returned to the table with another puzzle in tow. Papyrus babbled in his usual manner, mostly un-stumped as he fit the pieces together, though from time to time his glance would steal away towards his brother's room just up the stairs.

Frisk assumed so, atleast. Unlike the skeleton's old home, there was no balcony hanging over to center the house, just a hallway that led to the living spaces of the two siblings.

“Are you okay, Papyrus?” 

Papyrus seemed slightly taken aback by the question, but quickly regained composure. 

“Of course, human! Just a tad distracted is all, not enough to halt the completion of our puzzle!”

Frisk smiled lightly, though it held a specific sadness behind it. The face they made seemed to only dim the monster's mood as he shifted his gaze to the puzzle on the table.

“Is…” Papyrus touched his gloves hands together. “Is Sans alright?” He questioned. “He hasn’t been himself lately.” Papyrus moved his gaze back to the human in front of him. “He doesn’t like to discuss his troubles with me, but I know something is wrong.” 

Frisk could only sigh, their face less than neutral.

“I… I thought so.” Papyrus deduced. “Before you asked to spend the weekend here, Sans had been spending most of his time in his room. He was getting better at spending more time in open places, but I believe something may have happened.” 

“I don’t know…” Frisk said in a gentle voice, hoping it would cover the truth they knew. “I’m sure he’ll be okay.” 

Papyrus smiled. “O-of course it’ll be okay! He has us after all!” Papyrus stood, picking Frisk up with simple ease. Although Frisk had grown in size to a respectable 5’4, Papyrus never found difficulty bringing the smaller human into a lifted hug. 

“The power of the brave human and the Great Papyrus should overcome the rut he has found himself in!” 

Frisk smiled as Papyrus eventually let them down again, their face still looking up at the skeleton. Papyrus' face eventually softened.

“But… I’d like to ask a favor of you.” He said, his voice quieter than usual.

Before Frisk could question or agree Papyrus carried on.

“Could you try to talk to Sans? I’ve already tried but… It never works out well.” 

Frisk wanted to tell him of their failed attempt to do so, but instead bit their tongue and smiled.

“Of course. I won’t let you down.” The teen agreed.

“Fantastic!” Papyrus let out enthusiastically. “Now…” The tall skeleton returned to his seat at the table. “Let us complete this puzzle!” 

They spent multiple hours working on the large puzzle, but near nine ‘o clock Papyrus had decided to turn in for the night, once again leaving Frisk alone. 

Frisk sat on the bed of the guest bedroom, their eyes locked onto their hands. They’ve debated going to Sans' room multiple times, but ended up waiting. Tomorrow was Sunday, they were meant to return home around noon. Glancing up at the clock, Frisk took in the time.

It was nearly eleven now.

Sighing, Frisk finally stood, heading over to their door quietly, carefully turning the knob all the way in so it wouldn’t make a click against the door frame when the entrance gave way. 

Seeing the empty hallway, Frisk padded over to Sans room. 

They hesitated for a moment, but finally raised a hand and knocked lightly against the wooden door.

No answer.

Frisk glanced around before gently knocking again.

“Sans?” 

Having heard no answer once again, Frisk huffed out a long breath of air. 

_Of course he’s asleep._

Just as Frisk turned to walk away, a subtle creak of the door behind them filled their ears. 

Frisk turned back around, looking at the now slightly ajar door. Before allowing nerves to overtake them, they stepped into the room.

It was dark, the only light shining was through the cracks of the drawn curtain. Frisk stepped all the way inside, lightly closing the door behind them.

“Sans...?”

Frisk looked towards Sans’ bed to see two small but dim eye lights shine through.

“That’s the name.” His voice rang.

Frisk dared not move, but instead waited for their eyes to adjust to the absence of light in the room. 

Sans wasted no time, however, and spoke up. 

“Somethin’ you need, bud?” 

Frisk sighed. They already had a bad feeling this wouldn’t go well. Even so, they held out.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Upon finishing their sentence, Frisk was greeted with a snort. 

“That so?” 

“Yes.” Frisk replied confidently.

Frisk heard the sloshing of a liquid and ruffling sheets before a light clicked on.

Sans was sat on his bed, still dressed in his day clothes, with a neutral expression on his face. 

Frisk said nothing, though a sadness could be felt in the atmosphere.

“I’m sorry.” Frisk had let out, hardly realizing they had already begun speaking. “I know this is hard for you.” 

They were met with another snort.

“-and I know I’ve been nothing less than unfair.”

“I wouldn’t use the word “unfair,” but go on.” 

“Sans…” Frisk hadn’t addressed him for a reaction, but mostly to ground themself. 

They were met again with a long and tiring silence. Every second was agonizing, but Frisk dare not say anything in case of overriding the possibility of Sans’ own speech. Frisk continued to stare at the ground. The room was messy, dare they say messier than Sans’ old room in Snowdin. They hadn’t seen this room since the brothers had moved from an apartment to the home a few years ago. 

It seemed much different now.

“It’s been seven years…” Sans said, echoing the teens earlier words. Sans let out a low laugh. “Seven years… And every day…” He looks to the window. “Everyday I wake up and expect to be back in the Underground.” 

“Sans- I-“

“Seven years. You’ve gone seven years without breaking your promise. But…” Sans grinned even with sad eyes. “You got that look on your face again. The one you had right before last time we made it up here.” 

Frisk didn’t bother interrupting as Sans continued. 

“You just turned thirteen. At that time it had been the longest you went. The time before that it had only been a year and a half. And then, the time before this one… You…”

Sans didn’t bother to finish, both knowing what the reset before this had been. Sans reached under his pillow, grabbing out a bottle of brown liquid in a fancy looking bottle. 

Frisk hadn’t seen alcohol around anyone in a very long time. No one ever drank around Frisk. It was a sort of unspoken rule of responsibility. Without a word being spoken the teen knew this was something that would go untold to their mother.

“Every time you got…” Sans took a long drink. “This look on your face. This look of… Dissatisfaction. Like you wanted something else. Something none of us could give you.” 

Sans tilted the bottle around for a moment.

“Before you say anything, no, I don’t drink a lot. I mean- hell... Paps would kill me if he found out this was even in the house.” Sans let out a bitter laugh. “But… I thought I’d make an occasion of this one.” 

Finally, Sans continued. 

“The first time we made it to the surface… I think that was the best moment of my life, you know? I was astounded that some weird little kid managed to break us all out of that prison of a mountain. And that look on Papyrus’ face was…” Sans smiled. “It was like nothin’ I’ve ever seen.” 

The smile dropped. “I wish I could say it didn’t get old. Seein’ that same smile so many times, knowing it was just going to be taken away from him again and again. Knowing that he wouldn’t even know that he was robbed of it.” 

Another sip.

“Then… You decided dust was a good souvenir.” 

Frisk felt very cold at that moment. Sans picked up on it immediately. 

“Don’t like when I bring that up, huh?” He tilted his head, his eyes blank. “Imagine having to be on the other end of the knife point.” 

Sans shrugged as his eye lights came back. That look never failed to unsettle Frisk. 

“But… Pasts in the past, right? You’re a great kid, after all, at least you are to them. But to me…” 

“Sans… I-“ 

“I know, okay? That’s a lot of power to give to a kid.” Sans said earnestly. “I don’t want to say I get it- I don’t. I never will. But at the same time I realize that when you have time on your side like that, unlimited possibilities, you don’t just ignore it.” 

Sans shifted on the bed. “But, one thing I’ll never forget was the satisfaction I felt after seeing you back in Snowdin after your little Genocide run.” Sans pointed the bottle to Frisk. “Scared shitless.” 

Frisk tried their best to hold a neutral front but failed, their features bearing and guilty and horrified look.

Sans sighed, patting the bed next to him. Frisk looked confused for a second, looking to Sans and then his hand.

“Come on kid, I don’t bite.” 

Frisk walked to the bed with a slight hesitance, sitting a few feet away for good measure, even if it was fruitless. If Sans wanted to attack, there would be no way they could stop him anyways. 

They sit in silence for a moment.

“Sans…” Frisk tried for what felt for the thousandth time.

“You’re gonna give me some apology, I know. You’re gonna reassure me like all the other times you have that that was the last one. That last reset.” Sans took a long drink from the bottle. “And I don’t want it. I don’t want the apology. I don’t know what I want from you, really. Seven years should have been enough time but it hasn’t been.” 

“I know.” 

Sans stopped for a moment, long enough for Frisk to worry they had said the wrong thing. Despite this, they continued.

“I was a stupid kid. Dumbest kid to exist. I shouldn’t have the power I do. The power to play god among you all.” Frisk sighs. “But I do. I don’t want to. It’s a scary thing to have.” 

“It’s scary for you?” 

“Listen to me.” Frisk snapped.

Sans returned to his numb features.

“I know what I did was awful. I regret it everyday I spend with all of you. To think I hurt mom-“ 

_“Killed.”_

Frisk gulped. “Killed… Mom…And Papyrus… Undyne... That I killed anyone- it’s an awful thing to have with me. It’s an unbearable guilt and I’ve tried everything to make it go away. I’ve tried everything to fix it. And I thought-“ Frisk twisted their hands into their own grasp. “I thought we both moved on.” They finished quietly.

“Huh…” 

Sans looked placated, his eyes focused on nothing as they bore into the wall.

It was only when Frisk sniffled that they noticed that they had been crying. They touched their own face gently, wiping the tears on their sweater. Before Frisk could look back up, a hand was pressed to their back.

“Sans-“

“Listen kid… I get it. I know you’ve tried to make things up. I know I haven’t been easy on you lately or at all in the beginning. But… We are here now. I’m an old man and you're gonna be an adult pretty soon.” 

“You aren’t old, Sans.” 

“Am too.” 

“Sans, you’re thirty one.” 

“Yeah and I’m practically wasting away-“ Sans let out in an exaggerated tone. “I’ll be a skeleton in a grave pretty soon.” Sans said with a wink. 

“Shut up-“ Frisk groaned, pushing Sans’ hand away.

Sans laughed for a moment, but it died rather quick. 

Frisk sniffled again, even with the tears no longer falling. It didn’t take long for them to pick up again, however. Frisks hands shake in their lap.

“I’m s-so sorry, Sans.” Frisk managed to say through quivered lips. “I know I made my promises- I know I’ve failed to keep them so many times- I know I’ve been feeling d-down lately- but I wasn’t even thinking about going back- I- I just don’t feel like I should. I’m supposed to be- be some beacon of hope or whatever the hell i've been titled- but I can’t. I can’t keep living with what I’ve done…” 

“You aren’t a bad person.” Sans said in a flat voice. “You were. You were at one point a shitty and awful kid with too much curiosity and power for your own good.” 

Frisk sniffed again with a small whimper. 

“You got addicted to your curiosity, to the feeling of being a hero. Addicted to knowing everything. But you’re different now. A whole different kid. You’re a responsible and sensible human who is trying to come to terms with the awful things they did. You have a conscience. You have a soul. You know what you did was wrong and there isn’t much more to say than that.” 

“I’m- im sor-“

“Enough with the apologies.” The short skeleton said with a held up hand to signal silence. “I’m trying to forgive you. I think I have but I’m still bitter over the idea…” Sans sighed. “Forgiving isn’t forgetting. I’ll never forget what you did. I’ll never forget having to find my brothers remains buried in the snow.” 

Sans chuckled. “But I know you won’t forget how many times I put you in the ground, either.” Sans finished with blank eyes. 

Frisk bit back a whimper as they shifted away.

“What’s with that expression? I’m just jokin!” 

Sans playfully poked at Frisk. “Listen kid. That’s the thing. Either of us could kill each other whenever we want. That’s chill. Let that be it.” 

Frisk quietly exhaled. 

“I’m not good at being comforting. I mean- Paps is easy to calm down. Always has been. You’re a different story.” Sans laughed for a short moment. “You harbor so much guilt that it doesn’t matter what anyone says. You’ve turned into me even though we see each other only a few times a month.” 

Frisk let’s out a gentle laugh.

“I don’t know what else to say…” 

“Don’t say anything then.” 

After a few quiet moments Frisk notices the skeletons outstretched arm. The rust brown bottle held in his grasp. 

“Sans?” Frisk questioned.

“Come on, Frisk. I’m like- the cool uncle. Plus, drinking by yourself is sad.” 

“Sans I’m sixteen.” 

“Hi sixteen, I’m Sans.” 

“It’s illegal.” 

“And I’m Sans. Glad we are all acquainted.”

Frisk tries to look annoyed but fails when letting out a giggle. 

“I’m not gonna force you, but it’s there.” 

Sans didn’t pull his arm away, giving Frisk time to weigh their options. Frisk tilted their head before letting out a shaking breath. With apprehension, Frisk reached out and took the bottle. It was heavier than they expected, even though it was three quarters full rather than brimmed to the top.

“Mom’s going to kill me.” Frisk said with a shaken voice, still raspy from their sobs.

“Eh. Pretty sure if Tori were to come after anyone, it would be me.” 

Sans watched Frisks continued uncertainty while sloshing around the contained liquid. Frisk felt uncomfortable as Sans continued to stare them down.

“Frisk, you really don’t-“ 

“I’m going to.” 

“I mean, if you say so.” 

Eventually, after gaining enough courage, Frisk popped off the lid to the bottle. They are met with the immediate smell of charred wood and acetone. Even before bringing it to their mouth they felt as if they could taste it.

Sans watched with curiosity as Frisk brought it to their lips. 

After only allowing it into their mouth for a second Frisk was spitting it out, coughing roughly into the open air, their nose and throat burning as if on fire. Sans was barely able to contain his laughter as Frisk sputtered away the taste. The monster remained doubled over, tears filling his eyes as he laughed at the teen.

“Haha! So funny!” Frisk said in an annoyed tone. 

Sans tried to look up but could only continue laughing at the humans attempt to drink the strong liquid. Eventually Sans managed to regain his composure, Frisk's face a bright red at their failure.

“Oh man- explaining that stain on the carpet is gonna suck.” Sans said with a few more giggles. 

“How do you even drink that?!” Frisk questioned in complete bafflement.

“Practice.” Sans replied casually. 

Sans took the bottle back and took a long drink from it. Frisk couldn’t help but feel disappointed at themselves for a moment before it fueled into a determined feeling.

When Sans finished he pulled the bottle away and looked back over to Frisk who now held out an open hand.

“Seriously? You wanna try again?” Sans questioned genuinely, his voice slowly starting to slur as the alcohol began setting in.

Frisk's eyes nearly glowed with determination as they took the bottle again. Without any further hesitation they brought it to their mouth again, this time managing a few gulps before pulling it away to cough. They didn’t spit it out this time. Progress. 

“Damn. Not bad, kiddo.” 

They began passing the bottle back and forth, each time Frisk managed to get a little more down. After some time they both laid back on the bed, the bottle now only held in Sans’ hand after he deemed that Frisk had had enough. It didn’t take much until Frisk was as drunk as could be. 

“You know…” Frisk started after many minutes of silence. “When I firss met you.. I was so scareddd.” 

“Mmhm? Why?” 

“You were like- shake mah hand! I was like- This guy is gonna kill me. Mans broke a whole log just by walkin’!” 

“Thought about it.” Sans replied jokingly.

“Know you did.” Frisk laughed.

“Tori wouldn’ have been happy, though. Oooh she’d be sooo pissed.” 

“I saw so many mon’sers in the ruins. You were so creepy compared to them. Mom is all… Moms fluffy and sof’ and s’uff. You… You were a short… A short bone boy with creepy eyes.” 

“Bone boy?” Sans mused.

“Bone boy.” Frisk confirmed. “You’re like- two feet tall.” 

“Hey! I’m… Four foot five? Am I? I dunno. Don’t know if anyone does.” Sans took another gulp of the muddy brown drink. Sans chuckled. “You’re so white girl wasted, right now.” 

“I’m not even white, Sans!”

They sat in a companionable silence for a moment. 

“Moms a giant compared to you.” 

Frisk suddenly got a light in their eyes.

“Wait- how do you kiss mom when-“

“Nope. Not going there, kiddo.” 

It was silent for a few minutes.

“You annn mom haven’t gone out in awhile…”

“We been busy.” 

“I always thought you’d move in.” Frisk laughed. “It would be weird ann stuff. I wonder if she woulda had me call you dad.” 

Frisk could see Sans face darken a blue shade at that, which only made them giggle more.

“An leave Paps? Who’d help him and Undyne put out the fires they start…?” Sans chuckled “And I ain’t no dad to no one.” Sans slurred. “Not even ta an asshole like you.” 

Frisk almost looked sad for a moment before Sans gave them a shove. “I’m just kiddin’ you numbskull. I don’ really care what anyone calls me.”

“Your name is now legendary fart mas’er.” Frisk decided. 

“Thas your name!” Sans deflected in a laugh.

“Nuh-uh!” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Sans thought for a moment. “Its- it’s Francine, right?” 

Frisk sat up, world tilting multiple times as they did. Their expression was full of offense.

“Don’ ever call me that!” Frisk said, punching Sans in his side. Even though it was weak, Sans still let out a noise.

“Oof! My one HP!” Sans tried to sit up, but decided against it. “Alrigh’.. M’ sorry. Messed up of me tah say that.” 

“It is!” Frisk said, turning away.

“Awh, kid, I didn’ mean it like that-“ Sans said, trying to apologize. Frisk didn’t relent easily, however, they remained still turned away.

‘“Is a touchy subject, Sans.” 

“M’ know. Nearly ended that kid who dead named ya in front of me and Paps.” 

“You jus’ did the same thing.” 

“Yeah well, I don’ mean it like they did.” Sans defended. “My brain just bein’ stupid and slow. Coul’nt think of an insult.” 

“Call me that again ‘n I’ll kick your teeth in.” 

“Heh. Doubt it.” 

“Sans I swear ta god I’ll kill ya.” 

“Ya tried, member?” Sans said with a wink. 

Frisk's color went from their face but Sans merely laughed it off.

“Damn, ya know? You really tried. Almost got me down.” He said, his wink still present. 

Frisk cringed at the memory. Even in their slow brain, their brain provided the image perfectly. 

_Frisk huffed, more exhausted from this fight than any other one from before. Even Asgore hadn’t been this hard. Frisks grip tightened against the knife in their shaky hands, their breaths evening out as Sans stopped the battle to speak._

_“That being said…” he stopped for a moment, hesitating. Somehow, Sans had beads of sweat rolling down his skull. Frisk hadn’t cared enough to question it._

_“Listen… I know you didn’t answer me before, but… Somewhere in there… Is a good person. I can feel it.”_

_Frisk cringed at the words but held their ground._

_“There’s a glimmer of a good person inside you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.”_

_Frisk felt a bead of their own sweat fall past their brow as they held their stance._

_“Someone who… In another time… Might have even been… A friend?”_

_Frisk glared at the skeleton, waiting for the next chance to strike._

_“Come on buddy… Do you remember me…?”_

_Frisks hands shook more now. They hoped Sans hadn’t noticed as they returned their stare to the monster._

_“Please… If you’re listening… Let’s forget all of this, okay? Just lay down your weapon, and… Well… my job will be a lot easier.”_

_Frisks whole body shook violently now. Without being able to help it, tears began forming at their eyes, threatening to spill out. After several long moments, sobs rang through, the weapon dropping from their hands and onto the tile._

_“You’re sparing me…?” Sans smiled. “Finally.” He took a step forward. “Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… To make that choice. To go back on everything you’ve worked up to. I want you to know I won’t let it go to waste.”_

_Another sob left Frisks body as they tightened a grip around themselves._

_Sans looked emotional himself for a moment, but opened his arms. “Come here, pal.”_

_Stumbling forward, Frisk all but fell into Sans arm, sobs overtaking their body and filling the entirety of the hallway. Frisk held onto Sans' jacket tightly, never wanting to let go._

_“Sorry… I’m so sorry.”_

_Sans rubbed a hand down Frisks back, and just as Frisk went to speak again, a sharp pain traveled through their whole body._

_Even with the adrenaline, Frisk felt every bone protruding their insides._

_“Get dunked on…” Sans said into the child’s ear. Frisk felt a cough pass their mouth, blood coating the monsters jacket. “If we’re really friends… You won’t come back.”_

“Isk- Frisk- Frisk-“ 

Frisk felt themselves stiffen as Sans poked their back.

“Woah- you okay?” He asked, genuine concern on his face. “Lookin’ like you’re aboutta jump outta your skin.” 

“M’ fine.” Frisk snapped, their eyes hollow. 

“Kid I- I was just kiddin’ jeez- I’m sayin’ all the wrong things right now, huh?”

“Sans?” Frisk began carefully. “We… We’re friends, right?” 

Sans laughed at the question, only worsening Frisks' feelings.

“Kid- jus’ joked with ya about you callin’ me dad and you ask somethin’ stupid like that? Jeez, not gettin’ you drunk again, huh? You got that emotional sappy shit goin’ on.” 

“Sorry Mr. Bonehead. Not all of us are trained alcoholics like you.” 

“Hey! I ain’t no alcoholic. My last drink was like….” Sans began counting on his fingers, painfully slow. “A year ago? Las’ New Years. Listen- I’m an adult. I do what I want.” 

“Don’t tell Paps that.” Frisk teased.

“Damn brother… I swear he don’ even let me swear around him. Guess thas my fault. I never let either of us swear growin’ up.” Sans suddenly got the look of fear in this eyes, grabbing Frisks shirt. “Don’t tell Paps about this! Oh god- he’d kill me.” 

Frisk pushed him off, watching him fall to the bed uselessly. 

“I won’, you idiot.”

“Good.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“Y’know. It’s funny.” 

“What is?” 

“Everything.” 

Frisk groaned. 

“Just kiddin.’ No- uh- when you was a kid, you didn’ talk, like at all. Maybe said two words to me.” 

“Why’s this relevan’?” 

“Jus funny cause now you don’ shut up.” 

“As if! You do nothing but talk and tell s’upid puns!” 

Sans' smile grew into a shit eating grin.

“Hey- hey Frisk.”

“Don’ start.” 

“Hey Frisk” Sans started again with a giggle.

“Sans please I can’t-“

“Hey- Frisk- what do you calla drunk dog?”

Frisk let out a long sigh, lowering their head as they did so. “What…?”

“Jack Spaniel.” 

Sans erupted into laughter.

“I regret comin’ in here.” 

“Why, kid? This was a whole new exp- _beer-_ ience!”

“I’m gonna reset and kill you and only you.” 

“Come on, pal! I don’t want you to _wine_ all night!” 

Frisk just groaned. “I’m leaving.” 

“You know my jokes are nothing less than intoxicating!” 

“I hate you.” As Frisk went to stand there whole body did a double take before falling, almost directly on top of the skeleton who again burst with laughter.

“Well. It was worth a _shot_.” Frisk dead panned.

Sans only laughed harder, eventually causing Frisk to join in. It was one of the best moments they had had together. Many years of unspoken tension between them suddenly melting away.

“Hey Sans?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re the best.” 

“Heh…” Frisk could hear Sans bite back a sound of emotion. “I guess you’re pretty _neat,_ too.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but any sense of calmness left them as they heard stomping coming from the hallway. Frisk fell off the bed and scrambled to get up but couldn’t as the world stuttered around them.

“Sans! I could sense that horrible puns were being made from all the way down the hall!” Frisk felt their soul leave their body as Papyrus opened the door. “-Now what is the meaning-“ Papyrus froze in the doorway, the smell overtaking him before anything else.

“Shit…” Frisk heard Sans whisper. “Busted.” 

Papyrus took a deep breath, his hands together as he attempted to calm the oncoming scream.

“Sans.” 

“Y-yeah bro…?”

Another deep breath.

“Would you care to explain… Why… Why you got the human drunk in our home?!” 

“Lis’en bro- it’s a simple e’plantation-“

“Frisk! This is not at all what meant when I said to comfort my brother, I expected better from you, Human!” Papyrus turned back to Sans. “And you- How could you even begin to explain something like this, Sans! Look at this human child-“ Papyrus gestured to the slumped teen on the floor. “-completely and utterly intoxicated!” 

“Paps-“

“Drinking at such a young age causes brain damage and-“

“Paps-“

“-Can start bad habits and addictions-“

“Paps-“

“And makes us truly irresponsible and terrible role models and-“

“Papyrus!”

“What?!”

“They’re fine.” 

Papyrus’ eyes narrow and storms across the room, lifting the drunken teen into his arms, holding them out in front of his older brother.

“Does this look fine to you, brother?!” 

Frisk eyes look dull and tired, as if the only thing in their head was a single fly buzzing back and forth.

“I mean- I’ve seen worse?” 

“Sans I could kill you-“

“Come on, Papy, when did ya become such a stick in tha mud? Kids fine. Being shit-faced isn’ the end of the world for them.” 

“I’d scold your language but it’s the least of the many grievances in my life and lowest on the long list of reasons as to why I’m angry with you.”

“Eh I’ll take it.” Sans groaned, falling back onto the bed. 

“I’m taking the human to bed! You can explain this to the queen yourself!” 

“Mmmh no problem, Pap.” 

Frisk felt themselves be carried out and down the hall, Papyrus muttering different expressions of his anger as he held the human in his arms. Eventually they made it back to the guest room where Papyrus sets Frisk onto the bed, covering them in the blanket carefully.

“I’m going to get you water and medicine, but do not think you are free from the scoldings I shall bring upon you both in the morning!” 

“Mmmhm yep.” 

Papyrus sighs, his hand coming to his face. “Goodnight, Frisk.” 

“Night.” 

Frisk watched through bleary eyes as Papyrus left the room, leaving Frisk alone with their thoughts.

Tonight had been many steps in the right direction, even if it meant an eternal grounding and ban from being with Sans alone. 

Sans was willing to forgive Frisk and move on. After many years of ignoring everything that happened, of everything that hurt them, it all finally came out and to be. 

Maybe now they can finally be happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You already know Sans got his non existing ass handed to him by not only Toriel but Papyrus as well.


End file.
